Despite significant advances in basic scientific discovery, new clinical research initiatives and a faculty of talented investigators and clinicians, the translation of new knowledge to meaningful improvements in treatment and disease prevention has been slow. In meeting this challenge, The Ohio State University has established The Center for Clinical and Translational Science (OSU CCTS) to improve the quality of care for all patients in the community by creating a transformative clinical and translational science discipline that is at the core of the OSU academic culture. The Center will accomplish four specific aims: 1) create an "academic home" for clinical and translational science;2) enhance and nurture the career development of a cadre of highly trained, interdisciplinary investigators;3) enhance, develop and integrate the infrastructure to support research design of exemplary, novel and responsive clinical and translational research;4) enhance, develop and integrate the resources and tools necessary for clinical and translational research implementation including a focus on developing resources to translate the research into the community. This new center will focus on integrating the traditional biomedical research process with a public health model. The Center will provide programs to support the efforts of investigators to engage in multidisciplinary team- science with career support and training opportunities;efficient and effective participant and clinical interactions resources;enhanced relevance and diffusion of health sciences research with the community;a cohesive and collaborative informatics infrastructure capable of supporting team-science and increased translational capacity;efficient and effective design, biostatistics and ethics support for investigators; regulatory support for research teams promoting the protection-of human subjects-and-facilitatingregulatory compliance;capability to complete and disseminate pilot and other novel research efforts;and core resources and services, including advanced state-of-the-art technologies. The OSU CCTS will involve faculty and resources from the Colleges of Dentistry, Medicine, Nursing, Optometry, Pharmacy, Public Health and Veterinary Medicine and other OSU colleges, centers and institutes that are engaged in clinical and translational research activities. It will support a robust and integrated partnership between OSU and Columbus Children's Hospital and will link these sophisticated 'health care systems as a laboratory for biological, clinical and behavioral research. By also working through affiliated hospital networks, the primary care network and Extension offices in all 88 counties in Ohio, the OSU CCTS will allow clinical and translational research to be done in innovative collaboration with the community.